Gripper systems are typically utilized by newspaper publishers for conveying a signature stream from one location to another, especially when it is either impractical or inconvenient to move the signatures through the use of conveyor belts or the like. It is important however to provide a conveyor assembly having grippers capable of rapidly opening and closing and of remaining in the open position to facilitate the pick-up and selective drop-off of signatures.